Keen Sense
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Makoto runs into trouble with nit-picky people while trying to apply for the lacrosse team. One Shot Fanfiction. Note: Allegory Satire against stereotyping. Inspired by VesperianElemental.


_My name is Noel Loser spelled backwards so that must mean I think Noel is a loser. _

_Noel is my favorite character to play as so that must mean I'm a spammer who doesn't bother to actually play the game. _

_I'm a hyperactive person so that must mean I'm on drugs. _

_I'm a frequent poster so that must mean I have no life._

_I ask frequently for constructive criticism and feedback for my stories so I must be an attention whore. _

_I like Yaoi and Yuri so that must mean I'm bisexual. _

_I say "I love you" to my friends so that must mean I'm in love with them._

_I describe myself as gay so that must mean I'm homosexual in addtion to being a happy person. _

_I'm friends with many kids so I must be a pedophile. _

_I review many stories with detail so I must think that I am the perfect writer. _

Hello, everybody, Resoleon and my good friend VesperianElemental bringing you a Blazblue Allegory Satire Fanfiction.

The stereotype listing above shows my guts in saying that I feel no shame in who I am and what I believe I am.

This stereotype targeting satire piece was inspired by VesperianElemental and the list of stereotypes against me were inspired by the user pasting a LONG list of stereotypes in the proflie page. If you're interested, check out the user's profile page. It freaked me out a bit.

This is to make laughs and not to cause a flame war. This is to target those idiots who try to scrutinize other people based on what they look like and what they do.

If you find yourself angry that I wrote this along with Vesperian, you got some growing up to do.

* * *

**Makoto Nanaya Short Story: Keen Sense**

Makoto Nanaya is known for her heart in what she does and for her friends. Today, she tries to apply for the girl's lacrosse team in the Military Academy. Makoto Nanaya was humming a tone to herself as she was walking for her scheduled application process because she knew that with her talent, it would be very difficult to accept her. She goes to the application desk and makes her presence known. Makoto knocks on the desk with a single knuckle to get the attention of the female recipient.

"Hi." Makoto said in a friendly gesture.

The recipient grinned. "Oh hi! Wait, don't tell me! It's Makoto Nanaya is, right?"

"Yep, that's me!" Makoto said in a boastful way.

"Great! Just have a seat over there and I'll let the coach know that you're here!"

"Okay, sure thing!"

The recipient goes out of her seat to inform the coach while Makoto seats herself in the only unoccupied chair to her far left. She has a seat and sees that the other girls are looking away from Makoto. Makoto knew what was going on at that point. They had a problem with who she was. She had to deal with this problem all her time in the academy but she decides that it's not worth it this time to get worked over. Makoto sighs lightly to herself as she waited. After a while, the next girl tapped Makoto's shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" Makoto said in slight distain.

"Did you grow up as a cosplayer with that tail and those ears? Or did you inject yourself with squirrel DNA?" The girl next to her asked.

As if time had stopped, Makoto said in her head what she was thinking at a hundred miles an hour as her ears stood up.

_"Why do regular humans always ask or think this? I just don't get it. They think that because interspecies like me have something unusual that they can pick it out to be a weakness. I'm still human and that's all that matters but unfortunately, these bitches don't give a damn about it. It's either I have a normal ass and face or I'm not human at all. What the hell?"_

Makoto gives a slight sarcastic chuckle. "Neither."

The same girl pressed on the issue. "Well obviously you got a secret to hide so...what else is there?"

"My family was this way also..." Makoto said, not looking at the girl.

The girl pretended to know what Makoto meant. "Oh, I get it! They wanted you to be a cosplayer like them as well and you don't want everyone to know because you're embarrassed about it! There's no need to hide it! I mean, you do have a good body that suits your 'tail'." The girl gestured the word tail with finger quotations.

Makoto still did not even bother to look at the girl. "I'm telling you the truth that this tail is a genuine part of me..."

The girl's head tilted slightly in confusion and in a way that would infuriate a person. "How can that be? Because you look so...mutated."

Makoto experienced a hundred thoughts an hour again.

_"Does this bitch think I'm lying to her by acting like such a bimbo? I answered all her questions honestly and she's acting as though all beastkin have to look one hundred percent human, otherwise we're cosplayers. So what? The only real beastkin are those in mythology? I only came here for my application for the lacrosse team but if this bitch won't drop it then I'll tell her why my tail looks so goddamn real."_

Makoto turns to the girl with a fake smile and mimicked her sarcastic voice. "Maybe, one night while your momma was sleeping, a giant squirrel snuck inside her room in the middle of the night and raped her...in and out."

The other girls lightly chuckled at Makoto's explanation.

Makoto liked where this was going. "Also, she was a prostitute so she probably screwed ten million men around the whole planet while spreading her squirrel-passed genes and gave birth to many children but some were human, just like you and squirrel just like me, hon. Maybe that's why."

The other girls that were in the seats further down continued to lightly laugh at the girl sitting next to Makoto. The girl only looked down in response while having a reddened face. The recipient came back with the coach who had a surprised look on her face when the recipient pointed out Makoto. Makoto, of course, notices this and is not happy about it.

_"Oh God, not her, also..."_

The coach then gave a smile and invited Makoto. Makoto slowly gets up from her seat. She starts to follow the coach into her office. The coach invites Makoto to have a seat in the chair in front of her desk. Makoto does so and the coach has a seat in her respective chair behind her desk.

The coach gave a smile. "Let's get down to business. Sorry about giving you that funny look."

Makoto didn't smile back and had her arms crossed. "That's okay..."

"It's just that, when she pointed you out, you looked a bit...funny..."

_"Really? See, I was going to drop it. Really, I wasn't going to go and ask who the madwoman was expecting Makoto to be. But she wants to play with fire. So let's see if I can oblige." _

Makoto chuckled. "So what exactly do I look like?"

The coach laughed nervously. "Well...it's just that...when I saw you, you had this unusual...aura. No, it's more of a..." The coach laughed nervously again but Makoto saw right through her façade. "Okay...well this is really embarrassing but you looked like...a professional cosplayer."

Makoto shoots the coach a look that said "Oh really?".

Makoto didn't reply so the coach continued. "Now listen, I know for a fact that you're a beastkin and nothing about you is faked, whatsoever."

_"If that's really what you think of me, why did you say I looked unusual, huh?"_

"But don't get me wrong, the things that make you look like who you are is certainly no big deal, not even worth mentioning. Believe me, I was surprised but really, it doesn't matter."

_"If only it didn't matter...sadly, this is not the case. I can see myself being a lacrosse player but not...with a bunch of stereotyping bimbos. So you know what I'm going to do? I think I'll...play a little bit with this hag, since she's so insistent in egging me on."_

Makoto feigned another smile. "Ha, ha, ha! That's funny! So, what you're saying is that all beastkin have to look and act a certain way with their features in order to not make themselves look like cosplayers?"

"No, no, no. No, not at all! I was just saying that you were just so...human looking despite your tail, ears and eyes."

_"So what you're saying is that beastkin don't count as humans? You know what? I had enough of this shit. This place needs to dig a hole and sleep there. Screw the lacrosse team; I'm not wasting any more time with these bitches!"_

Makoto fakes a look of disappointment. "Aw...that's a shame. You see, I was really looking forward to making the team with the natural talent and heart I have for this. But...obviously with all of the stereotyping and discrimination you got going on over here...come on; you won't be drafting anyone like me. Ooh boy...Student Council President Jin Kisaragi is not going to be happy with why I was rejected from applying for the lacrosse team. Well...thank you for your time and good luck with the judgmental bitches club!"

Makoto sprints out of the room and the coach's face turns extremely red. "Wait, there's no need to go to the Student Council President! Please come back! We would love to have you~!"

Makoto heard what was said from outside and continued to run.

_"Shit, that's what's up, bitch! You shouldn't have screwed with me!"_

* * *

"And that's how my application went with the lacrosse team."

Noel and Tsubaki were in shock and awe.

Tsubaki nodded her head in a "no" fashion. "Ignorance these days...despicable and unacceptable! I only wish that I was there to support you!"

Noel nodded in agreement. "Me too, Makoto! You're beautiful as you are! Who cares how you look? We see you as a very kind person inside."

Makoto smiled upon hearing the fight in her friends. "Thanks guys but knowing that I have friends like you to come back to whenever I have to deal with that crap is enough for me."

* * *

I give credit to VesperianElemental once again for inspiring me to write this Fanfiction.

Hopefully, I gave you guys a good laugh with my first major satire piece.

**Keen Sense: End**


End file.
